Zabini ¿¡profesor?
by Ambar Hoo-Aoi
Summary: Porque la vida dentro de Hogwarts no era fácil si fuiste Slytherin. Pero más difícil aún cuando la nueva profesora le sonreía de tal forma que su corazón daba un vuelco.
1. Llegada

La profesora McGonagall estaba agotada. Llevaba horas entrevistando a posibles profesores de Transformaciones. No es que fuesen muchos, pero las pruebas a las que les sometía eran largas. Tenía que estar segura de tener al mejor para el puesto, porque tenía que superarla a ella, igual que hace años ella hizo con Dumbledore. Solamente en el campo de las transformaciones, pero le alegró conocer ese dato.

Casi sonrió a su antiguo alumno, Cormac McLaggen. Era el mejor para el puesto, aparentemente. El penúltimo. Cuando le dijo que era un león, se sintió muy orgullosa.

Le pidió que saliese, maternalmente. Haber visto crecer a ese niño le provocaba ese sentimiento, aunque no era tan fuerte como con Hermione Weasley. Ella sí que era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

− Señor, adelante –y un hombre bastante más alto que ella, joven, y con la piel de color chocolate, entró.

− Gracias, Directora – le sonrió levemente, la mujer tenía la sensación de conocerle con anterioridad, bastante bien además.

− Haga el favor de presentarse, por favor, y decirme por qué cree que debería cogerle a usted.

− Que no me reconozca me duele, profesora. Blaise Zabini a su servicio – no se inclinó, ni mostró ningún tipo de respeto hacia ella, pero la sonrisa de sus ojos le demostró a la anciana mujer que no era el Slytherin que conoció.

− Oh, claro. Tenía que haberlo supuesto –se contuvo a la hora de fruncir los labios, y le pidió que continuase.

− Quiero el trabajo. ¿Por qué? Porque soy el mejor. Ninguno de los anteriores me superaría, créame. Son unos simples palurdos que no han tenido que recurrir de sus poderes para salvar la vida una y otra vez en selvas.

− ¿Uhm? –Interesante, eso era interesante. Posiblemente, era un farol, pero por lo que recordaba del joven Zabini, prefería decir la verdad. Por muy insultante que fuese.

− Puedo demostrárselo ahora, mañana, o siempre, profesora. O puedo dejarle las cartas de mis antiguos jefes.

− ¿Ha trabajado con las transformaciones en algún lugar?

− Beuxbattons, Durmstrang y un colegio alemán que… francamente, era desagradable. Un acento muy desagradable –bufó para sí mismo, sacando las cartas de su túnica.

−Oh. Vaya. ¿Cuántos años tenía, querido?

− 36. Casi 37.

− Cómo pasa el tiempo… −susurró para sí misma−. ¿Cuántos años estuvo en cada escuela?

− 5. Si no me equivoco, 5. Oh, y un año de más en Durmstrang, este último.

− ¿Lleva dieciséis años trabajando de profesor? –Impresionada. Minerva McGonagall estaba francamente impresionada.

− Sí –se encogió de hombros, sin valorar tanto como sí lo hacía su profesora tanto tiempo de docencia.

− Señor Zabini, no me cabe duda alguna de que será un excelente profesor de Transformaciones. Espero que sea un animago. Era nuestro… truco especial, profesor –le guiñó un ojo, aunque el hombre no respondió a ello, anonadado.

− ¿Dumbledore… también lo hacía?

− Sí, hijo. Y Armando Dippet también en su tiempo. ¿Debo entender por eso que no, no es usted animago? –Disimuló su desilusión.

− No, no. Soy animago. Pero… me avergüenza ligeramente mi animal.

− ¿Por qué motivo?

− Es un mono –y no dudó más para transformarse en él.

La profesora sonrió y le tendió un pergamino. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que el mejor sería McLaggen, cuando todos sabían que si fallaba algo en su clase acabaría cabreándose con los niños? No, en cuanto él le dijo cuánto tiempo estuvo trabajando, no lo dudó más. Blaise Zabini sería el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones. Bajó su mirada asombrada, le tendió una mano.

− Bienvenido a Hogwarts, profesor.


	2. El curso empieza

La estancia de profesor en Hogwarts era _casi _igual a la de alumno. Solo que ahora madrugaba y trasnochaba. Difícil, pero no imposible. Se obligó a vivir con ello durante las dos semanas que estuvo en Hogwarts, solo, porque no quería irse a visitar el Callejón Diagon. ¿De qué le iba a servir? Solo le mirarían con odio y temor… injustificado, porque se demostró su completa inocencia, pero no eran buenas épocas para un Slytherin. Nunca lo fueron, pero ahora menos.

Suspiró, y se dejó caer sobre su asiento del Gran Comedor. No tenía motivos para quejarse de no salir de allí en todo el verano, porque su habitación no solo era perfecta, decorada a su gusto, sino que Hogsmeade estaba lleno de bellas señoritas – mayores de edad, esperaba, porque si alguna de ellas era su alumna tendría problemas – que deseaban que alguien les enseñase el cementerio a los caídos… y su propia habitación, tras unos minutos juntos.

Pero no debía concentrarse en el pasado, sino en su primer día como profesor. Y el tener que estar al lado con el único profesor que había decidido odiarle según le reconoció. Neville Longbottom. Gryffindor. Héroe. Casado con Hannah Abbott. Padre. Pero buena persona, a pesar de todo. Solo tenía que rescatarlo de las ideas preconcebidas que todos los de su generación tenían de él, solo por hablar con Malfoy.

– Longbottom –lo llamó, tras unos segundos de indecisión.

– ¿Qué quieres, Zabini? –Cortante, seco, esperaba que se echase para atrás a la hora de enseñar en Hogwarts. El moreno empequeñeció los ojos y los clavó en él, con algo parecido a la furia.

– Te iba a preguntar cómo se supone que debo actuar al presentarme McGonagall. Cada colegio es diferente, ¿sabes? –Bufó, con una voz que impresionaría a cualquiera. Pero no a Longbottom.

– No, no lo sé. Yo no he tenido que huir de mi pasado como mortifago, Zabini.

– Bien, si eso es lo que crees –masculló, y respiró hondo. No podía portarse, _de nuevo_, como la serpiente que fue. Haría que las arrugas saliesen antes, y a veces notaba alguna. Le hacían más maduro, pero seguían estando ahí–. Pero tal vez deberías repasar las noticias de entonces. Inocente, esa fue su decisión. 'Inocente de ser mortífago'. Aunque tal vez lo que quieras es que me desnude y te muestre mi piel sin tatuajes –enarcó una ceja, burlón.

Neville se puso colorado, no solía ser la víctima de esas bromas desde hacía años. Aunque algunas cosas cambiaban, en eso no, seguía siendo un poco inocente.

– Estoy seguro de que Neville no puede esperar para eso, Zabini –gruñó Hagrid, sentándose al otro lado del Gryffindor. Genial, se quedó sin conversación durante la cena.

– Yo tampoco. Ya sabes, tú cuando quieras verme, manda una lechuza y seguro que llega. Pero paciencia, tengo otras cartas que atender de mis admiradoras –guiñó el ojo, y sonrió de nuevo, burlón–. Tal vez pueda hacerte un hueco para mayo… dentro de dos años.

– ¿Alguna vez te funcionó ese truco? –Preguntó un hombre a quien no conocía, y eso que creía conocer a todos. Aunque con una simple mirada supo que sí sabía qué era, al menos. Un Weasley.

– Pues sí. De hecho, bastantes veces –se estiró, dejándole patidifuso–. Blaise, un placer.

– Charlie Weasley. Weasley para ti, Zabini. Sigues siendo una serpiente traicionera, no te lo tomes a mal –le dirigió una mueca de desagrado.

– Ya, claro. Y luego decían que nosotros discriminábamos a los hijos de _muggles_. Algún día Granger se dará cuenta de que ella nos hacía lo mismo catalogándonos a todos en el mismo paquete –les dejó anonadados cuando se incorporó para acercarse a saludar a Slughorn, que le saludó como quien saluda a un hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces llegó el patronus de McGonagall, una gata, informando de que venían en camino. Zabini respiró hondo, y se sentó de nuevo, mirando los platos vacíos con una expresión insondable.

– Solo tienes que levantarte –le musitó Longbottom, unos segundos antes de vislumbrar los carruajes de thestrals llegando –. A menos que pidan que hables. No suelen hacerlo, pero debes estar preparado.

– Tú no lo estuviste, ¿cierto? –Neville se sonrojó levemente, y asintió. Se carcajeó sonoramente, pero se calló en cuanto comenzó a escuchar el sonido de pasos y de voces alegres. Jóvenes. Despreocupadas.

Casi sonrió. Casi. Si no fuese porque estaba realmente nervioso para conseguir la aprobación de todos sus futuros alumnos. Y por el hecho de que había oído un par de veces "Weasley" y un "Potter".

Suspiró, y cuando terminó, todas las miradas ávidas de aprendizaje se posaron en Minerva, quien sonreía suavemente, reconociendo poco a poco a todos ellos. ¿Magia, quizás? No. Solamente era su magnífica memoria.

– Este año, como podéis observar, tenemos un cambio de profesor. Nuestra querida profesora Vercelli ha decidido no continuar más entre nosotros. Les presento a su nuevo profesor, Blaise Zabini.

El silencio se abrió paso en la sala, aunque no por su nombre, porque fue cuando dijeron el nombre de Vercelli. Suspiró, levantándose y sonriendo levemente. No debía tampoco sonreír como solo él sabía, eran adolescentes hormonadas que no le dejarían en paz de ser así.

Aplaudieron levemente, aún mosqueados por la marcha de aquella profesora. Estuvo a punto de reírse levemente al ver el rostro de decepción que tenían los alumnos de 7º, pues confiaban en ella para sus EXTASIS.

– ¿Ha dicho usted Zabini? –Preguntó en voz alta alguien de la mesa de Gryffindor, cómo no.

– Sí, señor Weasley. Zabini.

– ¿El mortifago? –Minerva frunció los labios, pero antes de que hablase, Blaise se incorporó.

– No fui mortifago, seas quien seas –hubo uno o dos amagos de risas, que no fueron a más, y continuó–, pero créame cuando le digo que está usted castigado por su actitud problemática. Mañana a las 7 en mi despacho. No se preocupe, ya lo encontrará –y entonces sí, sonrió _así_. Los gritos ahogados y los suspiros no se hicieron esperar–. Gracias por su bienvenida, directora.

Neville le sonrió, alentador, en cuanto se volvió a sentar.

– Bien hecho. Es uno de los más problemáticos, ya sabes, el hijo de George Weasley, pero no te pases con él.

– Tranquilízate, seré bueno –y sonrió, malicioso, y Neville decidió que prefería no conocerlo.

Blaise miró el techo encantado, convencido de que volver a Hogwarts había sido su mejor idea en años. Jamás se había encontrado tan a gusto en ninguno de sus otros colegios. Hogwarts era especial, era el hogar de mucha gente.

Era el único sitio en el mundo en el que, lo sabía, podría llegar a ser feliz.


	3. La primera clase

Su primera clase era esa mañana, y debía admitir que estaba un poco nervioso. Era con los alumnos de séptimo. No especialmente de una o dos casas, sino de todas. Al parecer, pocos habían decidido tomar Transformaciones a partir de los TIMOS.

Se encaminó hacia allá, caminando con paso relajado, ignorando las miradas que recibía de parte de algunas alumnas, hasta al fin encontrar su aula. Se adentró en ella, con la varita apoyada sobre su oreja derecha, haciendo el silencio con su mera presencia. Al menos, al principio, todos le respetarían porque no le conocían.

– Buenas – sonrió, casi amablemente, mientras se apoyaba en su mesa. Observó rápidamente al número de alumnos. Apenas eran 7. Un número hermoso, un número mágico. Aunque le desagradó encontrar que solo había un Slytherin–. Imagino que saben quién soy, pero yo no les conozco. Ni pretendo hacerlo. No recuerdo ningún nombre de mis antiguos alumnos y voy a continuar así –el silencio seguía siendo absoluto, mientras todos le miraban con sorpresa. Aunque, se alegró de comprobar, también había una o dos de desagrado–. Quiero que escribáis ahora. Y quiero decir ahora, de ahora mismo, todos los hechizos de transformaciones que conozcáis. No olvidéis que tenéis que saber ponerlos en práctica. Si conoces la teoría y no la práctica, no eres nada –lo dijo con tanta fuerza que vio un par de estremecimientos–. ¿Qué hacéis sin escribir? –Aunque vio el amago de empezar a escribir en una Ravenclaw, la detuvo con un gesto–. Oral, entonces. Mejor, así os pondré a prueba con más facilidad.

– Genial, ahora el primer día es un examen –masculló uno de los dos Gryffindors.

– Pues sí, lo es. Y me importa una verdadera mierda lo que pienses de ello, Gryffindor uno, así que serás el primero –cogió la varita e hizo un pequeñísimo movimiento con ella, haciendo aparecer una taza, un alfiler y un ave–. Conozco todos los hechizos, así que no hace falta que los expliques. Solo actúa. Aunque eres un león, eso está en tu sangre –recibió una mirada de odio como respuesta, y Blaise ni se inmutó–. Utiliza los que necesites para mostrármelo todo –el chico resopló, pero se detuvo cuando Zabini miró la hora–. 20 minutos. Desde ya.

El chico transformó lo más elemental en poco tiempo, pero en cuanto entraron en materia de tercero, tardó unos minutos en lograrlo todo. Así, incrementando el tiempo hasta llegar a quinto. En el nivel de quinto se detuvo, pensativo.

– No tenéis ni idea de más, ¿cierto? –Bufó, y respiró hondo, retirando todos los objetos de su mesa–. Eso sucede porque, por muy bien que os cayese esa mujer, era una negada como profesora. Minerva me lo confesó, y ya sabéis que ella era la _mejor_ en esta asignatura.

– ¿Era?

– Yo soy el mejor ahora –se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del Hufflepuff, sin fijarse en su rostro–. Bien, escribid. Ahora, en serio. No voy a permitir que tengáis las mismas notas que recibisteis en los TIMOS. Aún no me explico cómo tanta gente aprobó con los métodos de esa mujer –masculló, como para sí–. Hechizos para transformar animales. Hay uno para cada grupo. Mamíferos, reptiles y esas chorradas. Pero hay uno que transforma lo que quieras en lo que desees. Como si quieres transformar un elfo en un perro. Puedes.

– ¿Qué? –La Ravenclaw se encontraba asombrada tras sus gafas–. Pero ese hechizo es magia negra, según he leído.

– No habrá leído fuentes fiables, Ravenclaw. Es un hechizo que se aprobó hace dos años, pero que la mayoría de la gente desconoce que se pueda utilizar. Los examinadores se encontrarán asombrados con esto, se lo aseguro.

– Pero…

– Sin peros. Empiecen a practicar con –agitó la varita y siete palomas aparecieron frente a cada uno de ellos– esto. El hechizo se llama Columbus. Si no os sale, que lo entenderé, a pesar de que os esté pidiendo un nivel básico para los TIMOS, lo quiero mañana hecho. Sabré quién lo ha realizado y quién no.

– Profesor –el Slytherin alzó una mano, reprimiendo un bostezo–, ¿no sería más útil enseñarnos algo que, de verdad, vayamos a usar algún día?

– Oh, ¿no lo considera útil? –Entornó los ojos, sonriendo levemente, y le señaló mientras musitaba 'Columbus' para sí. El Slytherin se transformó en un conejo verde, causando las risas de toda la clase, para devolverle a la normalidad unos segundos después–. Utilísimo para transformar a personas que molesten. Oh, por supuesto, si os veo o escucho de algún profesor que habéis utilizado este hechizo, estaréis expulsados de esta clase. Os las arreglaréis _solos_ contra el EXTASIS. Buenas tardes.

Lo que más le gustaba de su profesión era eso. No llenar sus cabezas de información, porque él sabía que no se habrían quedado con apenas dos datos, a pesar de tener casi 17 años. Suspiró, sonriendo de medio lado, y se transformó en mono, esperando a sus alumnos de primero.

Lo mejor de ser profesor era poder comprobar cuanto habían aprendido por la sonrisa que pendía de sus labios. Si sonreían mucho, no habían atendido. Si apenas sonreían, le odiaban y no le prestaban atención. Una sonrisa cordial, amigable, era la idónea. A partir de ella, sabías cómo iban a actuar los demás cursos.

La misma que portaban sus alumnos. Sin excepciones. Iba a hacer un buen trabajo con ellos.


	4. Los primeros bailes son los que marcan

Las navidades llegaron demasiado pronto, y para entonces ya Zabini era uno de los profesores favoritos de Hogwarts. Siempre detrás de Longbottom, pero no le extrañaba, el Gryffindor era mucho más cordial. Aún así, era mucho más aceptado que Weasley, que era simpático pero no se había ganado el aplauso de los alumnos. Aunque sí el deseo de las muchachas, casi a la misma altura que él.

Le gustaba eso, pese a que era una competición estúpida. Era el segundo favorito. Y el primero más guapo, sin duda alguna. Se acicaló una vez más ante el espejo, pues iba a ser el baile de Navidad, y salió de su cuarto. No podía invitar a nadie de fuera del colegio, pero sí – lo había comprobado, por si acaso– a una alumna. Eligió cuidadosamente, a sabiendas de que si elegía muy mal, la vida de la chiquilla daría un revés horrible.

Tenía que ser ya popular, sin que su acompañante sirviese para ello. Tenía que ser ya envidiada y odiada. Y guapa, sin duda alguna. Pero no Gryffindor. Ni Slytherin, no quería ser tachado de dar privilegios a su antigua casa. ¿Hufflepuff? Jamás.

Una Ravenclaw era su única opción. Quiso elegir a una Weasley, que además era hija de la semiveela que fue al Torneo de los Tres Magos de su cuarto curso, pero ella no se lo pidió. Y no caería tan bajo como para pedírselo él.

Otra Ravenclaw se cruzó por su camino, echándole ojitos. Se detuvo frente a él y le dijo, de forma –ligeramente– impertinente:

– Profesor, imagino que como sigue sin pareja, no ha encontrado a nadie a su altura. No se preocupe, yo estoy aquí para eso –se colocó el largo cabello negro, con cuidado, y no esperó a su respuesta con expectación, sino simplemente esperaba, confiada.

– Claro, ¿por qué no? –Tampoco sonrió ampliamente, sino que sus ojos brillaron con el conocimiento que daba el 'ya lo sabía'. Tras eso, se marchó.

_Algo_ Smith. La hija de Zacharias Smith, un imbécil que tenía su edad que fue a Hufflepuff. Pero su hija estaba muy buena, no podía dejar de admitirlo. Y si no fuese alumna, la llevaría a su cuarto tras el baile. Iba a sexto, en Ravenclaw. Pero cualquiera diría que no iba a séptimo y era una Slytherin.

El baile fue un éxito respecto al decorado. Magnífico, un gran trabajo de McGonagall y Hagrid. Pero lo que nadie se esperó, excepto tal vez dos personas, es que tuviese tal repercusión de cotilleos tras él.

Zabini sonreía, vestido tan pulcramente de blanco, que brillaba. La gente no paraba de mirarle, y a él no le incomodaba en absoluto. Por lo visto, tampoco a su acompañante, que venía vestida de un rojo tan provocativo que Zabini necesitó tranquilizarse en su fuero interno antes de acercarse del todo hacia ella.

– Maravillosa, Smith.

– Susan –le pidió, con una sonrisa leve, dejándose llevar hacia el comedor–. Me llamo Susan.

– Ya. Pero, querida, como bien dije el primer día de clases, _yo no me aprendo los nombres de mis alumnos_. Resulta que sé cómo te apellidas porque conocí a tu padre.

– Lo que sea. Hoy no estamos en horario de clases. Esto es casi como… una fiesta. Y en las fiestas, _Blaise_, solemos llamarnos todos por nuestro nombre –ante tal desfachatez, no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, y echar hacia atrás su asiento, una vez llegaron a su mesa.

No estaban todos los profesores juntos, pero al ser Weasley y él los únicos con pareja del alumnado, decidieron sentarles a los cuatro juntos. Pero ellos tardaron en aparecer. Lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibidos y que nadie les mirase al entrar. Petición de ella, seguro.

Ni siquiera la observó, pasó la noche hablando con _Susan_. Hablando es un eufemismo, porque lo que intentaban era provocarse, lograr que el otro cayese en sus brazos esa noche. Y por eso Zabini sonreía, ampliamente, pese a que las miradas de reprobación de McGonagall no dejaban de clavarse en él. Esa chica tenía estilo, un estilo que nada tenía que envidiarle a Parkinson en sus tiempos.

– ¿Bailas? –Preguntó, dejando la servilleta cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, y poniéndose en pie, a la vez que extendía un brazo hacia ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que, al otro lado de la mesa, Weasley hacía lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué no? –Y ella le imitó, cogiendo su mano.

El baile lo dominaban a la perfección, casi compenetrados. Pero Zabini no se sentía cómodo. Aún menos cuando ella le clavaba unas uñas gigantescas en el brazo. Disimulaba, sonriendo y dándole vueltas a menudo.

Por eso todas las miradas estaban pendientes de ellos, excepto cuando pasaron cerca de Weasley y su pareja. Incluso ellos tuvieron que detener su baile, anonadados.

No es que bailasen bien, no. De hecho, ni siquiera estaban bailando. Tampoco es que ninguno de los dos estuviese especialmente hermoso. No.

Era porque se estaban besando con una dulzura que, al menos Zabini, no había contemplado jamás. Charlie le sostenía de la cintura, y ella rodeaba su cuello, ocultando su rostro con el cabello castaño y con el rostro del profesor.

Nadie quiso detenerles, excepto McGonagall. Siempre ella. Pero era la directora y era su deber hacer cumplir las normas. Incluso si fuese Charles Weasley, uno de los profesores más expertos en defensa personal, una asignatura añadida ese año. No con resultados muy favorecedores, todo había que decirlo. Le dolería, pero tendría que marcharse del colegio en cuanto hablasen.

– Charles –llamó. Nadie se sobresaltó, todos esperaban en su fuero interno esa interrupción, pero sí les sorprendió encontrar un brillo de tristeza en su mirada.

Nadie supo qué pasó después de que se marcharan, ella aún sin mostrar su rostro, terriblemente apenada. Pero sí supo que le expulsarían después de este curso y no podría volver a enseñar en Hogwarts. Para ella no hubo castigo, pero seguía en el más absoluto anonimato.

O casi. Porque Zabini le había reconocido, aún extrañamente. Desconocía su nombre y su apellido, pero conocía ese cuello. Le había atormentado en una de sus clases, una en la que se encontraba bastante _excitado_, y decidió que necesitaba llevar bufanda. Todos creyeron que fue una broma casual, incluso ella se río.

No se fijo en su cara, en cambio. Pero lo haría. Sabía que tendría que reconocerla, porque era una de las muchachas de su clase de séptimo. Y no eran muchas tampoco.

Lo que sí sabía es que tenía un cuello extremadamente sensual y bonito. Y que si lo veía, no podía parar de mirarlo.

Quería saber quién era. Lo necesitaba. Para prohibirle enseñar su cuello en clase.


	5. Sin palabras

Hubo multitud de rumores acerca de _la chica Weasley_ en el colegio. De hecho, salieron de él. ¿Cómo? La hija de Skeeter estaba allí, Longbottom estaba allí, Minerva estaba allí. Y, por descontado, Lupin y la Weasley rubia.Así que no tendría que haberle extrañado encontrarse a los dos tríos famosos en la Sala de Profesores.

El trío de oro. Potter, Weasley y Granger.

El trío de plata. Longbottom, Weasley-Potter y Lovegood-Scamander.

Saludó con una cabezada a Neville, a lo que éste respondió con una sonrisa, dejándoles a todos sorprendidos. Especialmente a Weasley, que le miraba con desprecio.

– Blaise, no olvides que mañana es –comentó Flitwick.

– Oh, claro. ¿Cómo no olvidarlo, si has estado repitiéndolo tres semanas? –Bufó, y sacudió la cabeza–. Aceptadlo, Filius y Neville, ¡las serpientes mandamos este año! –Se pasó una mano por el cabello, colocándolo levemente, y se giró tras dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa. Pilló a las tres mujeres mirándole con sorpresa y _una muy leve_ excitación.

– Las serpientes solo ganan haciendo trampas –masculló Weasley, y entonces se dirigió a Neville–. ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?

– Es profesor de Transformaciones.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y entonces Granger no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, al igual que Potter y la Weasley que era su mujer.

– Zabini… ¿¡profesor! –ese fue Ron, que no se reía, le miraba horrorizado. Él sería el profesor de sus niños si eso era verdad.

– Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Él profesor? – Hermione se reía tanto que ofendió a Zabini, el cuál entrecerró los ojos, con una pose terriblemente amenazadora.

– ¿Cómo va a ser él el profesor favorito de Teddy y de James? –La pareja Potter se reía de algo que para ellos no tenía sentido, pero que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Blaise, el cuál hinchó el pecho durante unos segundos, antes de percatarse de lo absurdo de la situación.

– Dado que no lo creen posible, vengan conmigo a una clase. Oh, por supuesto, deben transformarse. Deseo dar clase de transformaciones, no de Historia. Para eso está Binns –lo dijo esperando, deseando, aceptando… que no vendrían.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró sentado de la mesa, esperando a la clase de séptimo –la cual, por cierto, llegaba tarde–con cuatro personas transformadas en muebles a su espalda. Las voces de los muchachos le alertaron de su llegada, y entrecerró los ojos cuando entraron todos juntos, en estampida.

– Llegan tarde. Mañana quiero una redacción de 24 líneas de pergamino sobre… esta mesa –enarcó una ceja ante las muecas de sorpresa que tenían todos, y sonrío levemente–. Sentaos. Ya.

Repasó con la mirada a todos sus alumnos y comprobó que faltaba uno. Contó mentalmente mientras ellos sacaban todos los útiles que solían utilizar en completo silencio, no querían sumar más líneas a una redacción absurda.

1 Slytherin. 2 Gryffindors. 2 Hufflepuffs. 2 Ravenclaws.

Faltaba una de las dos chicas de Ravenclaw. Bufó y se levantó, de golpe. Todos le miraban expectantes, casi emocionados, por conocer más de ese mundo que les fue negado desde 5º.

– Bien, veamos. Supongo que todos sabemos lo sucedido en el Baile de Navidad. Lo cual me ha creado un par de problemas. Pero eso a vosotros os da tanto o más igual que a mí. Así que hoy vamos a ver cómo transformar cosas en comida –y antes de la pregunta que se había convertido en una necesidad más de la clase, interrumpió–. Y sí, Slytherin, _nos sirve para hacer algo fuera del colegio_.

Las risas de todos, incluida la del chico, no se hicieron esperar. Y, Zabini, mientras daba la clase, no podía dejar de imaginarse un par de veces los ojos sorprendidos, no solo de Granger, también de los Potter. Y los refunfuños de Weasley.

Agradeció el final de la clase, porque esa lección era un coñazo. Detuvo a Lupin, que quería huir ya afuera de la clase. El resto lo desconocía, pero no él.

– ¿Cómo va todo con _ella_, Lupin?

– Oh, bien –estaba un poco incómodo, pero feliz–. Es algo incómodo, porque tenemos a sus primos por aquí y no dejan de revolotear a nuestro alrededor –suspiró, y se sentó junto a él en la mesa.

– Te tengo una sorpresa –señaló hacia atrás con la varita y todos volvieron a la normalidad, agradeciendo poder moverse.

– ¡Harry, Ginny! –Les fue a abrazar, corriendo, con una sonrisa.

– Os dejo solos, Lupin. Y no lo olvides, quiero la llave el domingo por la mañana. Nadie puede sospechar, así que hacedlo bien –guiñó un ojo y se marchó, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

No necesitaba su confirmación de que hacía bien su trabajo, porque sabía que era así. Pero le gustaba comprobar que podía dejar sin palabras incluso a la sabelotodo de Granger.

Ahora solo le quedaba averiguar porque la otra Ravenclaw no había acudido a su clase. Si no estaban las dos, no podía averiguar cuál era.

Y lo haría. Por supuesto que sí. Miraría sus cuellos y lo sabría, entonces podría afirmar con seguridad ser uno de los pocos que conocían quién era _la chica Weasley._


	6. Anexo de 'Sin palabras'

– ¿De qué estaba hablando esa maldita serpiente, Ted Remus Lupin? –Preguntó con una mueca feroz Ron, y el chico tragó saliva, dando un paso hacia atrás y cobijándose junto a su madrina.

– Es que… –se rascó la cabeza, pensando cómo salir de esta–. Yo…

– Antes de nada –le interrumpió Ginny, con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Quién es _ella_?

– ¿La chica del tío Charlie? –Un intento de escurrir el bulto.

– No. Ella. La chica de la que hablabas con tu profesor de Transformaciones. Por la cuál te preguntó cómo iban las cosas –la mirada penetrante de Ginny siempre le hacía hablar. Jamás pudo evitarla.

– Mi… Mi novia –bajó la cabeza, para mirarse los pies fijamente–. Ella es…

– ¿Eso quiere decir que la conocemos? –Harry, sonriente, porque empezaba a ver un poco más de luz que los demás, se colocó a su lado.

– Sí. Mucho. Yo… –respiró hondo, viendo que no podría escapar de decirlo–. Es Vic. Llevamos juntos desde el baile de Navidad. Un poco antes, tal vez.

Las voces de los adultos se convirtieron en polvo delante de sus narices, porque no sabían que decir. Excepto Harry, como siempre, que le dio una palmada en la espalda con una amplia sonrisa. Era su padrino, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?

En cambio, Ginny, que también se lo olía, moqueó unos segundos, emocionada. Su primer hijo ya era todo un hombre. Se lanzó a sus brazos y Teddy no pudo más que acariciarle la cabeza, con cuidado, completamente asustado.

– Ron, como digas ahora 'lo sabía', dormirás en el sofá –declaró Hermione, completamente roja.

– Yo no lo he dicho, cariño, lo has dicho tú –huyó unos pasos de su esposa y sonrió ampliamente, con sus ojos azules brillando felizmente–. Ahora eres un Weasley más. No aún, porque no quiero que os caséis hasta dentro de muuuchos años. Pero estás a punto de ser el primer yerno de Bill. Qué bonito.

– Me gustaría verte a ti, tío Ron, cuando Rose te diga que tiene novio –comentó como si nada, con una mueca feroz, provocando exactamente lo que esperaba: un sonrojo intenso de furia–. Pero tranquilo, aún quedan muuuchos años, ¿no? –Sonrió, dejándose caer sobre la mesa del profesor, más tranquilo.

Ginny se sentó junto a él, recordando su época de rebelde en Hogwarts, con una sonrisa muy amplia. Ted se apoyó en ella, como hacía cuando era pequeño, y esperó a que todos volvieran a preguntarle sobre Blaise. Lo cual no tardó mucho en ocurrir, porque seguían ofuscados tras ver que era muchísimo mejor profesor que cualquiera que hubiesen tenido ellos en su tiempo, pero mil veces mejor. O más.

– ¿Quién es _la chica Weasley_ del tío Charlie? –Ginny había decidido que no querían saber para qué necesitaba estar por la noche, con la llave de ese aula, para estar con Vic. Y aunque lo demás no lo supiese aún, no dejaría que preguntasen.

– Una gran pregunta, madrina. Nadie lo sabe. Aunque a veces creo que Blaise sí, porque mira mucho la espalda de las chicas. Más de lo normal, quiero decir. Y no les mira el culo, sino que les mira el cuello. Creo que reconoció algo en ella, y supo quién era, pero como no sabe el nombre de casi nadie…

– ¿Y eso?

– No le interesa. Solo le interesa nuestra formación, lo cual ha demostrado con creces varias veces. Mi nombre se lo sabe por papá, igual que el nombre de muchos otros. El apellido, quiero decir. Les reconoce con solo mirarles, sabe quién es quién. Pero no le interesan los otros nombres, al menos, no aún.

– ¿Por qué no quiere saber los nombres? Es una falta de respeto que no tenga ningún interés en quienes son sus alumnos.

– No es así, tía Hermione. No quiere saberlo porque no quiere juzgarnos. Por eso solo nos llama por nuestro apellido cuando pocas personas pueden oírlo, para preguntar sobre nuestra vida o nuestras familias. A Nott, por ejemplo, le pregunta varias veces por su padre. Aunque sé de buena tinta que le ve a menudo, porque fueron muy amigos. Theo me lo contó –lo dijo como si nada, dejando a Ron un poco sorprendido y, ¿cómo no decirlo? furioso–. Y a Crabe, el de Gryffindor, le pregunta por lo mismo. Pero como son apellidos muy conocidos por su… _pasado_, procura no darles importancia. Por eso a los Weasley no les hace más caso que a los demás. Es respeto hacia los que han recibido ese apellido.

– ¿Crabbe en Gryffindor? ¿Me estás vacilando, Ted? –Ron no podía dejar de reír, porque había dejado de atender desde que mencionó ese dato.

– No. Es de Gryffindor, está en 4º. Como Lucy y Louis.

– Vaya… ¿y quién es su madre?

– Cho Crabbe –Ginny se echó a reír nada más escucharlo, al igual que Hermione y Ron, que no se había detenido en ningún momento, y Harry no ocultó una sonrisa de burla–. ¿Qué pasa?

– Fue la exnovia de tu padrino, cariño. Me hace gracia que cayese tan bajo después…–siguieron riéndose, mientras que Ted les fulminaba con la mirada.

– ¿Bajo? –el susurro amenazante de Ted les cortó en seco la risa, para después mirarle con (aunque jamás lo admitirían) _terror _–. El señor Crabbe es el dueño de la empresa de Quidditch más conocida de todo el mundo. Es una persona muy amable que siempre que viene a visitar a su hijo, nos da regalos para cuidar nuestras escobas.

– Oh. Claro, ahora tiene sentido que le cambiasen el nombre a 'Q. asociados' en vez de 'Quidditch' –masculló Ginny, y le acarició el pelo a Ted, orgullosa en su fuero interno de haber criado a un chico tan amable y seguro de sí mismo, tanto como para enfrentarles.

– Vete a clase, cariño, llegarás tarde.

– Sí, tienes razón. Saludad a Albus y a Lily, ¿vale? –Sonrió y les abrazó de nuevo, aún algo mosqueado.

– Estoy orgullosa de él –susurró Ginny, cuando este ya no pudo oírla.

– Yo también, cielo. Hemos hecho un gran trabajo –y sin decir nada más, los cuatro caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la sala de profesores de nuevo, para volver a sus casas por medio de flú.


	7. ¿Qué demonios querían?

La sonrisa que tenían las dos Ravenclaws ese día podría haber acabado con su propósito de no acercarse a las alumnas, pero no solo eso, también con sus esperanzas: tenían el pelo suelto. Bufó. Era la tercera semana consecutiva que no se amarraba el cabello. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir descubrir su nombre, su existencia, si era incapaz de distinguirla?

— La clase ha terminado, chicos —para su asombro, algunos se quedaron. Lupin, las dos Ravenclaw, el Slytherin y un Gryffindor.

— Profesor, querríamos pedirle algo —ese, como siempre, era Lupin. Era el que más confianza tenía con Blaise Zabini, y lo demostraba con mucho una y otra vez, al hablarle de cosas privadas para poder estar con su recién estrenada novia.

— Ustedes dirán —simuló estar indiferente ante eso, pero en su fuero interno se moría de curiosidad.

Una característica que habían heredado todos los Slytherin, pues el chico de su antigua casa —creía que se llamaba Pucey, pero le extrañaba, por lo que sabía, el Pucey que conoció no se casó ni tuvo hijos— era exactamente igual. Excepto al sulfurarse.

Porque en ese preciso instante, todos los muchachos se encontraban nerviosos y algo emocionados, por un motivo que aún le era desconocido. Enarcó una ceja, al ver que pasaban los segundos y aún se miraban unos a otros, indecisos, sin saber quién iba a hablar primero.

— No tengo todo el _jodido_ día —masculló, entre dientes, dirigiéndole una mirada a Lupin, dándole a entender que o hablaba ya, o se marchaban.

— Queríamos proponerle algo a la directora.

— ¿Me han visto con cara de McGonagall? Vayan a proponérselo a ella.

— Necesitamos que antes nos apoye alguien. Lo hemos comprobado, y esto no pasa desde hace tres siglos —musitó una de las Ravenclaw, que tenía los ojos color miel.

— Sigan hablando.

— Somos un grupo de música. Y queremos tocar en el Baile de la Victoria que hacen todos los años —comentó el Slytherin, con recelo, mirándole como si no pudiese confiar en él. Zabini entrecerró un poco los ojos, meditando para sí mismo durante un minuto que les pareció eterno.

— Les apoyaré —todos iluminaron sus rostros, ya fuese con una sonrisa o con una mirada alegre — _si_ — contuvieron el aliento, temiendo algún imposible— me enseñan alguna canción. Y, por supuesto, me dedican alguna si llegan a resultar los elegidos.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuando y donde quiera, profesor! —El Gryffindor sonreía con tantas ganas que parecía que los músculos de su rostro le iban a estallar por la presión.

— Mañana. A medianoche, advertiré a los profesores de que tendremos una clase especial, puesto que 'la necesitan con urgencia'. Aquí. Les esperaré cinco minutos desde medianoche. Si para entonces falta alguno, me marcharé y no toleraré que vuelvan a hablar de este tema conmigo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

— Totalmente —al unísono, como un equipo, totalmente serios, pero sin olvidar ese ramalazo de felicidad que les había estallado por dentro.

— Bien. Ahora lárguense, tengo que dar clase a los de tercero —y los echó sin contemplaciones al pasillo con un movimiento de varita.

Una vez que nadie estuvo frente a él, sonrío. No como solía hacerlo, sino totalmente orgulloso. No habían acudido a Longbottom, sino a él. _A él_. No solo eso, sabía que les había costado semanas estar listos para ello, observó cómo se quedaban durante unas semanas totalmente cansados al llegar la noche.

Se moría de ganas de escucharles cantar y tocar. ¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor incluso le gustaría cómo lo hiciesen.


	8. La música algo maravilloso

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había llegado el momento en el que tendría que escuchar a su grupo de alumnos. Suspiró, sentándose sobre la mesa, con un pergamino por corregir que tenía que entregar mañana. A ratos detestaba su trabajo, sobre todo cuando era el momento de corregir exámenes o trabajos. Pero el explicar, el enseñar, lo ganaba a todo.

Reprimió un bostezo, y miró el reloj una vez más. Faltaban treinta segundos para que fuese medianoche. Empezó a escuchar algunas voces caminando hacia allí, y las dos Ravenclaws sonrieron al entrar y verle.

Al darse cuenta de que ninguno más venía, miraron hacia la puerta con expectación, esperando que, de un momento a otro, los demás llegaran. Y, tras dos minutos de miradas llenas de dudas y miedos, Lupin y el Gryffindor aparecieron, recibiendo las sonrisas de las dos chicas.

Observó que el Gryffindor se sonrojaba profundamente y esquivaba su mirada, aunque sonreía de igual forma. Si él hubiera sido el chico, ellas no habrían seguido en la clase, estarían en su cama o, si no daba tiempo, en uno de los armarios. Sonrió maliciosamente al recordar cuántas chicas habían caído bajo sus encantos. Recordaba a todas y cada una de ellas, no como su buen amigo Nott, que las olvidaba según veía a otra que le interesara.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, comprobando que apenas quedaban 20 segundos para que terminasen los 5 minutos que les había concedido para escucharles. Dejó el pergamino corregido sobre la mesa, y empezó a descontar. A falta de dos segundos, el Slytherin apareció, colocándose la corbata.

— Perdonad por la tardanza, estaba _ocupado_ —relamió la última palabra con burlona cortesía, y Zabini sonrió de vuelta de medio lado. Entendió lo que había estado haciendo. Esa frase solían utilizarla ya en sus tiempos. Era una clave.

— Bien, chicos. Enseñadme lo que tenéis para mí —y se acomodó un poco más.

— Denos unos minutos, por favor. Hemos de calentar —y, con esa última frase, los cinco se centraron en mirarse durante unos segundos.

Entonces, sacaron las varitas, y dos de ellos recolocaron las mesas. Los otros tres hicieron aparecer los instrumentos. Una batería, una guitarra, un bajo y un teclado. Junto con dos micrófonos.

Una de las Ravenclaw se puso tras la batería. Le sorprendió, pues tenía un rostro de lo más pacífico, no parecía hecha para dar golpes a la batería. El Slytherin cogió el teclado, y el Gryffindor el bajo. Lupin la guitarra. Y la otra Ravenclaw cogió el micrófono.

Parecían preparados, pero aún no empezaron a tocar, aunque el Slytherin golpeó con suavidad y una extraña expresión de felicidad —pero no tenía una sonrisa, en cambio— dos o tres teclas, para comprobar que todo fuese como era debido. Lupin comprobó la afinación, al igual que el Gryffindor.

Las dos Ravenclaws simplemente se miraron, cómplices, con una gran sonrisa. Si no lo hubiera sabido de antes, hubiera podido adivinar que eran grandes amigas, solo con esa mirada. Y, también se dio cuenta por primera vez, de que el Gryffindor miraba de una manera diferente a la Ravenclaw de la batería que a la otra.

— Tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Sí, profesor? —Este fue Lupin, que terminó de afinar un minuto después que el Gryffindor.

— ¿Son vuestras canciones o…?

— No de momento. Tenemos algunas empezadas, pero —contestó el Slytherin— no tenemos tiempo suficiente. Es el año de los EXTASIS.

— Versiones, entonces.

— Así es. Canciones muggles, vaya. No seríamos capaces de cantar alguna de Celestina Wercomosea, de 'The Weird Sisters', o de quienes fueran.

— Os escucho —y, con esa declaración, todo comenzó.

La música de la batería comenzó, golpeando de forma melodiosa. Se unió la guitarra, definiendo la melodía, junto con el bajo terminando de acentuarlo. Y, entonces, como un ente celestial, la música del teclado, completándola.

Y la voz de la Ravenclaw, dulce y fuerte, haciéndote creer lo que decía, cada nota que escapaba de sus labios era una maravilla. Como el primer caramelo que tomas, haciéndote desear más y más durante el resto de tu vida. Le hacían temblar, aunque no de forma visible. Blaise sonrió, sin dudas y sin ocultar que era una verdadera, y cuando finalizaron, aplaudió con verdadero placer.

— Ha sido increíble —susurró, haciéndoles creer que era verdad. Porque lo era. Y ellos le habían hecho sentir cosas que no sabía ni siquiera que existían, únicamente con la música.

— ¿Hablará a nuestro favor cuando se lo presentemos a McGonagall?

— Por supuesto.

Y las sonrisas amplias, junto con los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas reprimidas de las dos chicas, le hicieron ver que había hecho lo correcto.


	9. ¿Los cinco de Transformaciones?

Poco después, la directora convocó una reunión con los profesores, para saber qué pensaban de una petición que venía de parte de unos alumnos de 7º curso. Zabini sonrió de medio lado mientras llegaban todos, sabiendo de sobra qué pasaba. Neville le miró con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose porqué el recién llegado profesor sonreía así, burlón.

En el transcurso de ese año habían tenido tiempo para conocerse y, finalmente, hacerse lo más cercano a amigos que se podía entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor. Al menos, unos de los antiguos tiempos. Ahora era tan común ver a un Slytherin con los demás como ver a un Weasley en cada curso. A veces incluso más de uno.

Minerva se sentó junto a Zabini, que era el único asiento que quedaba libre. Situado estratégicamente, claro, por el Slytherin, que quería ver su rostro confuso cuando dijera que él lo sabía y que lo apoyaría. Sonrió de nuevo, y Neville se sintió tentado de inclinarse y preguntarle. No lo hizo, por respeto, pero no le faltaban ganas.

— Ayer, vinieron a mi unos alumnos, de 7º curso, como bien os he dicho. Puede que a los profesores que lleváis aquí cinco años, más o menos, os hayáis acostumbrado, pero los antiguos y los nuevos no. Al menos, los que venían de estudiar de aquí. No es normal que no puedas decir que vienen de una única casa, sino decir solamente su curso, porque no puedes hacer un nombre con ellos.

— Oh, poder, seguro que puede, directora. No me cabe duda alguna —con esa voz grave y varonil, Zabini no pudo evitar el comentario burlón. En su fuero interno, eran los cinco de Transformaciones. _Sus cinco._

— Bien, prosigamos —y la profesora volvió a mirarle con su fruncido de labios, como cuando era un estudiante—. Entre el grupo estaba Lupin, que se caracterizó por ser el más valiente, a pesar de ser Hufflepuff, y decírmelo sin más miramientos. También se encontraban en ese grupo Gordon, de Gryffindor. Las señoritas Rees y Kearney de Ravenclaw. Y, como olvidarlo, al señor Pryce, de Slytherin.

— ¿Y qué querían? —La profesora de Astronomía, la anciana profesora Sinistra, no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

— Quieren participar en el Baile de la Victoria. Más concretamente, todo el día de la Victoria.

— ¿Participar? ¿En qué sentido? —Neville frunció el ceño.

—Quieren… Apelan al Código juvenil. Aquel que, en mis tiempos, era ya antiguo. Piden que, dado que antiguamente había una asignatura de música mágica en Hogwarts, se les conceda tocar ese día. Se les conceda tocar _y_ puedan alguna vez volver. A tocar, imagino, aunque no me lo han especificado.

— ¿Y qué respondiste, Minerva?

— Que no. Sobre todo, porque se negaron a que les escuchara tocar antes.

— No os hace falta escucharles, creedme. Son buenos. Más que buenos. Podrían, algún día, superar a _'The Weird Sisters'_. Son… sublimes. ¿Votamos?

La sonrisa ladina de Zabini, unida a ese tinte soñador que el recuerdo de la música tiñó a sus ojos verdes, convenció a algunos más, siendo suficientes para superar a quienes se negaban en rotundo a dejar que unos… 'jovenzuelos con mucho morro' les dejaran en ridículo en una fiesta tan sumamente importante.

Una vez decidido que eran aceptados, y que tendrían que prepararse rápidamente, pues quedaban apenas tres semanas para tal acontecimiento, Minerva se puso en pie, provocando que el resto se marchasen también. Unos con más prisa que otros.

Blaise se levantó con tranquilidad, conversó unos instantes con Neville y se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a seguir con la normalidad, una vez cumplida su parte del trato. Pero no llegó a atravesarla aún, pues la mano firme de la directora le retuvo.

— El encargado de avisarles será usted, Zabini —el profesor de Transformaciones esbozó una mueca, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente. Aunque, podríamos decir más correctamente, la noche del sábado siguiente. Ese fue el día en que Zabini decidió que se lo diría. En el Gran Comedor, llevándoselos aparte, pero cerca, para que todos pudieran ver que algo pasaba, pero no saber el qué.

Además, aprovechando que era un día de Hogsmeade, no le cabía ninguna duda de que estarían prácticamente todos los alumnos. Siempre había un margen de error por los enfermos y los que tienen penas de amor.

Se levantó de su mesa, tras comer un poco, puesto que se había puesto las botas marchándose a Londres a visitar a sus amigos de la juventud; comiendo en uno de esos restaurantes carísimos en los que, por estatus social, tenían que ir. Draco, Astoria, Theo y Daphne. Había que admitir que no tuvo mucha relación con Astoria hasta que se casó con Draco, pero le daba igual, ahora era una más.

Se acercó primero a Slytherin, y más tarde a Hufflepuff. Los dos chicos se incorporaron, y el Gryffindor se les unió pronto, porque una compañera de casa había comentado lo raro que era que llamase a Lupin y Pryce.

Las dos Ravenclaws, en cambio, se reían a carcajadas en un extremo de la mesa, sin darse cuenta de nada. Pero ¿Gordon, era, cierto? llamó a una de las dos, pues él no conseguía saber quién era_ la chica Weasley_ aún, y ambas se levantaron de inmediato.

Caminaron, los cinco tras el profesor Zabini, hasta las puertas. Un sencillo hechizo, y nadie les escuchaba de su alrededor.

— Lo habéis logrado.

Las sonrisas amplias de los chicos, el estallido en llanto de una de ellas, la que le gustaba al Gryffindor, el salto de la otra Ravenclaw, que fue sostenida por los otros dos chicos de inmediato, antes de caerse. Un abrazo entre los cinco. Se separan. Miran al profesor. Con malicia, quizás. Y, en un visto y no visto, le abrazaban, felices.

Y Zabini no podía sentirse más orgulloso de _los cinco de Transformaciones_.


	10. Baile de la Victoria especialMiCumple!

Era un día especial. Incluso Zabini, que no lo disfrutaba en parte, lo notaba. Los estudiantes se enfundaban sus túnicas de gala, los profesores hacían lo mismo. Excepto él, que siguiendo su fiel premisa 'mejor elegante que vulgar', se vistió con un traje muggle. Los esmóquines eran el futuro, lo decía en cada fiesta a la que iba.

Repasó con la mirada la mesa de honor, en la que se notaban las muecas incómodas de todos y cada uno de ellos. Cerca, la mesa para los profesores y sus invitados. Para crear más expectación por saber quién era, invitó a la familia Nott y a la Malfoy. Sus mejores amigos, que aunque molestos por tener que ir a un lugar donde no eran bienvenidos, actuaron con entereza.

Cruzaron las puertas y, mientras las miradas se clavaban en ellos, avanzaban hacia Zabini. Lentamente. Excepto, como no, por Scorpius.

— ¡Tío Blaise! —Se lanzó a los brazos del susodicho, que le alzó sobre su cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa. La que le dedicaba al niño de sus ojos, que le robó el corazón nada más le vio.

— ¡Hyp! —Le estrechó contra su cuerpo, sin molestarle _demasiado_ que se le arrugase la camisa o la chaqueta. Las alumnas se lo comían con los ojos con esa imagen tan paternal.

— Blaise, van a pensar que es tu hijo —bromeó Draco, con una de sus sonrisas ocultas. Una de esas que solo conocías su existencia si eras su verdadero amigo.

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque otro chiquillo se le lanzó encima. Era mucho mayor que Scorpius, debía tener 14 años. Pero, lamentablemente, no iba a Hogwarts. De ahí que estuviera tan emocionado por ver a su tío Blaise, que le dio clase en 1º.

— ¡Trece! —Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, con una sonrisa más amplia. Su otro niño.

Blaise Zabini era el único que seguía soltero. Soltero, pero de buena vista aún, comprobó tras observar a Draco y Theo. Daphne y Astoria, en cambio, seguían excelentes. Las alabó, tomándolas a ambas de la cintura, para después llevárselas a la mesa, entre risas. Las dos hermanas Greengrass le tomaban muy poco en serio.

— Gracias por venir —comentó, por lo bajo, cuando sus amigos se sentaron junto a él. Como en los viejos tiempos. Sonrió, levemente, y espero expectante a que todo sucediera. Lo único que sabía cómo iba a ocurrir era su papel en todo ese teatro montado semanas antes.

Tras un discurso de Potter, incómodo, en el que se notaba la pluma experta de Hermione Weasley, y otro de la directora, en la que alababa el gran trabajo que se había hecho tras la guerra, era su turno. Se incorporó, entre las miradas sorprendidas de algunos, pues le veían como un mortífago aún. A pesar de estar enseñando a sus hijos, a pesar de que McGonagall le hubiera contratado, y a pesar de que se demostró su inocencia.

Suspiró, y se subió al escenario ya preparado, asomándose unos segundos por detrás, comprobando que todo fuese bien allá atrás y sus alumnos estuvieran preparados. Le sorprendió ver que solo eran cuatro, pero luego le ilusionó observar que era porque la chica de Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor estaban besándose. Se rió entre dientes, y se volvió hacia afuera.

— Bienvenidos a todos, ex-alumnos. O no. Hay de todo. Pero hay algo que nos une. Vivimos una guerra, y vivimos una paz. Hoy, para demostrar una vez más que todo va mejor, tenemos a un grupo especial. Tan especial que sus miembros son estudiantes. Ahora mismo no tocan canciones originales, pero os aseguro que en algún momento lo harán. Con todos ustedes... _The Five of Switching_.

Se alejó, mientras se abría el escenario. Cinco jóvenes, con los instrumentos cerca, cada uno vestido del color de su casa. Además, el cabello de Lupin, del color de todas ellas. Un mechón de cada. Era su primera imagen. Y no podría haber sido mejor.

Entonces llegaban los acordes de la batería, de mano de J. Rees. Unos segundos después, los toques de piano de D. Pryce junto al bajo de T. Gordon. Entonces la guitarra llegaba, formando una canción, proveniente de T. Lupin. Entonces, sorprendiéndoles a todos, llegaba la voz grave pero sensual de Teddy.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you._

_Ahora es el momento de mi vida, _

_Y No, nunca he sentido esto antes_

_Sí, lo juro, es la verdad y te lo debo todo a ti._

Y, cuando pensaban que nada podía ser mejor, la voz de M. Kearney. Dulce, entregada, te recorría el alma. Te dejaba sin respiración, solamente podías comprobar cómo cantaba, cómo depositaba su corazón en cada palabra.

_Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you..._

_Porque es el momento de mi vida, y te lo debo todo a ti..._

Y la música, llevada por todos los demás, subía un poco, ponía más fuerza a la melodía. Se hacía, en otras palabras, más marchosa.

_I've been waiting for so long.  
__Now I've finally found someone to stand by me._

_We saw the writing on the wall  
as we felt this magical fantasy._

_He estado esperando mucho tiempo_

_Finalmente encontré a alguien con quien estar._

_Vimos lo escrito en el muro,_

_Igual que sentimos esta fantasía mágica._

Entonces unían sus voces, creando algo que solo podía provenir del cielo, de tan hermoso que era. Había incluso lágrimas en algunos rostros, que recordaban las penurias de la guerra, y cómo las intentaron superar. Con alguien. Draco y Theo tomaron de la mano a sus mujeres, y con el brazo, le rodearon los hombros a Blaise. Él era un miembro más de esas familias. Era 'el tío Blaise'.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each others hand  
Cause we seem to understand the urgency, ooh  
Just remember!_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love (This could be love)  
Because,  
I've had the time of my life. No, I never this way before  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you._

_Ahora con pasión en nuestros ojos, _

_No hay forma en la que disimulemos esto,_

_Así que tomemos las manos del otro_

_Porque podemos ver la urgencia, ooh._

_¡Solo recuerda!_

_Tú eres la única cosa_

_De la que quiero más (quiero más)_

_Así que te diré algo_

_Esto podría ser amor (Podría ser amor)_

_Porque..._

_He tenido el momento de mi vida, _

_Y No, nunca he sentido esto antes_

_Sí, lo juro, es la verdad y te lo debo todo a ti._

Entonces los coros, que habían pasado desapercibidos durante la canción, tan obnubilados se sentían con las voces de los dos jóvenes, se hicieron presentes. Salían del movimiento que todos ellos tenían en su cuerpo. Especialmente de ella, de la cantante, que sonreía y bailaba sola, acercándose a cada uno de sus compañeros, cantándoles directamente a ellos, recordándoles a todos que no solo eran sus voces. También la música que ellos tocaban.

_(I've had) I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt this way before (never felt)  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to y__ou._

_I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt this way before  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you._

_(He tenido) He tenido el momento de mi vida, y no, nunca he sentido esto antes (nunca he sentido)_

_Sí, lo juro, es la verdad y te lo debo todo a ti._

_He tenido el momento de mi vida, y no, nunca he sentido esto antes_

_Sí, lo juro, es la verdad y te lo debo todo a ti._

Ese último 'you' se clavó en las mentes de todos los invitados, que, por arte de magia —sin que, por primera vez, fuera magia real, sino simple casualidad— tenían los ojos cerrados. Y algo apareció dentro de ellos. De los que lucharon, y de los que no. De los que eran lo suficientemente maduros para comprenderlo. Abrieron los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y vieron todos los malos momentos. Pero, apenas un segundo después, aparecía todo lo bueno que les había ocurrido en la vida.

Entonces, cuando vieron que los cinco tenían la varita levantada, y de ella salía un hilo rosado y del color de la luna, sonrieron como pudieron. Era un regalo. El regalo para hacer que comprendieran que la guerra fue horrible, pero que lo compensaba con todo lo que llegó después. Y a la vez, era un homenaje. A los Lupin, especialmente, porque eran los que faltaron en la vida de su amigo, pero también para todos.

— Gracias por venir a todos —agradeció la chica que cantaba, acercándose al extremo del escenario y sentándose allí, cortando así la conexión de su varita, mientras que los demás la mantenían—. Somos _The Five of Switching, _como bien ha dicho nuestro profesor favorito, Blaise Zabini, a quien le dedicamos esta canción por apoyarnos desde el primer instante. Pero no solo formamos un grupo, somos un colegio. No somos una casa, somos todas ellas. Es hora de que las antipatías absurdas entre casas desaparezcan. Aquí, lo han hecho.

» Con todos ustedes, os presento a los miembros de este grupo. El primer grupo en Hogwarts desde hace, por lo menos, trescientos años. ¡Y no les exagero! A la guitarra, nuestro querido Hufflepuff, ¡Teddy _Bear_ Lupin! Acompañándole al bajo, el valiente Gryffindor ¡Thomas Gordon! Cerca de él y a la batería, su recién adquirida pareja, mi querida compañera de Ravenclaw, ¡Jamindee Rees! ¿Y quién más que él para tocar el piano? ¡El guapo, el maravilloso, el astuto Slytherin que todas queréis tener para vosotras, Donne Pryce!

— Y como no vamos a permitir que nuestra estrella se presente a sí misma — interrumpió Lupin, pues todos habían cortado ya el hechizo, acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano para levantarla del suelo—, con todos ustedes, la maravillosa mente que nos unió.

— La chica que siempre sonríe, la que te da abrazos cuando lo necesitas y cuando no, es una borde. La que te presta los deberes, si es que los ha hecho, la que puede pasarse horas leyendo, sin ser consciente de la realidad... —Esa era Jamindee.

—... La chica que siempre está ahí para ti. Para salvarte de fans enloquecidas, para dejarte llorar sobre su hombro, la que te convence de intentarlo con la chica de tus sueños, a pesar de no ser políticamente correcto... —Lupin.

—... La chica que te aconseja sobre tus penas de amor. La misma que nunca dice nada sobre las suyas, aunque todos sospechamos que las tiene. La que te hace dar cuenta de que eres valiente con solo una palabra —era el turno de Gordon.

— La chica que me gustaría tener si no fuese porque soy una serpiente libre y dispuesta a complacer a todas mis fans, la guapísima y talentosa, además de inteligente porque sigue siendo un águila, ¡Madden Kearney! —Y por último, era Donne.

— Eh, me han puesto muy por las nubes, pero soy más bien normal. Solo una Ravenclaw. Pero, hablando de ser políticamente incorrecto, querido _Bear_, ¿te parece si le regalamos a tu chica una canción? No me cabe duda de que la enamorarás más si cabe —guiñó un ojo, y se alejó entre saltitos hacia los demás, sin que Lupin escuchara qué canción iba a ser.

Blaise Zabini, metido de nuevo un poco más que el resto en esa dinámica, se incorporó y caminó hacia la mesa de Potter. Nadie le observó esta vez, porque estaban distraídos hablando del grupo. La mayor parte de la gente tuvo la misma sensación que él. Sorprendidos y emocionados. Tendió la mano a una jovencita rubia que sonreía al escenario, emocionada, y le guiñó un ojo. Todos los Weasley y añadidos le miraron con deseos de asesinarle, pero él solo enarcó una ceja.

— Weasley, le esperan en el vestíbulo. Creo que es acerca de su amiga... la que viene de muggles.

— ¿Val? ¡Oh, no! —se giró hacia su padre, con mirada suplicante, y este accedió, aunque no pudo evitar mirar con el ceño fruncido a Blaise, que se la llevó hacia el castillo.

Le cuchicheaba lo que iban a hacer, mientras los primeros acordes de la canción sonaban, y Lupin enrojecía a sus espaldas, llevándola hacia el escenario por la parte de atrás. Ted no pudo evitar mirar hacia Mad con una sonrisa agradecida, sosteniendo algo con la mano firmemente, incluso podría decirse que estaba nervioso.

_It´s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Es una noche preciosa,_

_Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer,_

_Eh, nena,_

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Entonces fue cuando Vic salió al escenario, con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos, mirando fijamente a Ted, que estaba sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras se acercaba a ella, lentamente pero seguro de lo que hacía. No tenía ni una sola duda.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you_

_¿Es la mirada de tus ojos,_

_O es este baile loco?_

_¿A quién le importa, cariño?_

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Entonces Mad tomó de la mano a Victoire, acercándola al frente del escenario, ignorando el grito ahogado que William Weasley acababa de emitir, mirándoles fijamente.

_Well I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard  
We can go_

_No one will know  
Oh come on girl  
Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash  
We can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl  
_

_Bueno, conozco esta pequeña capilla_

_En el Boulevard.  
Podemos ir, _

_Nadie lo sabrá._

_A quién le importa si estamos pobres_

_Con un monedero vacío de dinero._

_Nosotros podemos ?_

_?_

_?_

_Y está listo, chica._

Siguieron cantando, la Ravenclaw y Ted, como si llevaran siglos ensayándolo, y conociendo a la chica, no le extrañaba a Vic. La joven Weasley alargó la mano hacia Ted, que se la tomó, firmemente, mirándole con ¿miedo? a los ojos.

_Don´t say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we´ll go go go go go  
If you´re ready like I'm ready_

_No digas no, no, no, no, no_

_Solo di sí, sí, sí, sí, sí_

_Y nosotros iremos, iremos, iremos, iremos._

_Si tú estás lista como yo lo estoy._

La familia Weasley se incorporó. La familia Weasley-Delacour, al menos, porque el resto sonreían encantados, emocionados. La gran parte de ellos lo sabía. No solo porque lo esperaban, que también, sino que lo veían en cada mirada que se profesaban. Y ahora solo era la constatación del hecho.

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you,_

_Porque es una noche preciosa_

_Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer_

_Eh, nena_

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

_¿Es la mirada en tus ojos, _

_O es este baile loco?_

_¿A quién le importa, cariño?_

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Ted tenía la misma sonrisa que utilizaba cuando era el cómplice de las travesuras de Fred II y James Sirius. Pero Vic sabía que no era una broma, que su sonrojo leve le demostraba que era todo cierto, que aunque se sentía como un niño robando un caramelo, la amaba y quería realmente casarse con ella.

_I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl_

_Cogeré un anillo, _

_Haré que las campanas suenen como oooh_

_Así que ¿qué quieres hacer tú?_

_Solo corre, nena._

Entonces Ted se arrodilló, relajando ligeramente la mano que tenía, en teoría, libre. La estiró, dejando ver que tenía una cajita guardada en su puño, pero aún no la abrió, estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Seguía cantando, ante la mirada llorosa —al menos un par de lágrimas se le habían escapado, eso no lo iba a negar— de su novia.

_And if we wake up  
And you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I wont blame you  
It was fun girl_

_Y si despertamos,_

_Y tú quieres romper, está bien._

_No, no te arrepientas_

_Fue divertido, nena._

Se encogía de hombros mientras lo decía, pero la sonrisa un poco más débil le hacía ver a Victoire que le dolería si lo dejaban. No si le rechazaba, porque no se había hecho ilusiones. Pero ¿romper? Eso sí dolería.

_Don´t say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we´ll go go go go go  
If you´re ready like I'm ready_

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_No digas no, no, no, no, no_

_Solo di sí, sí, sí, sí, sí_

_Y nosotros iremos, iremos, iremos, iremos._

_Si tú estás lista como yo lo estoy._

_Porque es una noche preciosa _

_Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer_

_Eh, nena_

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

_¿Es la mirada en tus ojos, _

_O es este baile loco?_

_¿A quién le importa, cariño?_

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo._

Se encogía seductoramente de hombros, o eso pensaba la mitad del alumnado, y gran parte de las invitadas a la cena, que les miraban con una amplia sonrisa. Pero Vic lo veía solamente dulce, mientras él la miraba aún más fijamente si cabía, mientras Bill se acercaba un poco más hacia el escenario.

_Just say I do_

_Solo di Sí quiero._

Y abrió la caja, dejando ver un anillo que antes solía llevar colgado al cuello. Era el anillo que su padre le regaló a su madre para que se casaran. Andrómeda, su abuela, se lo había dado cuando empezó a sospechar de la relación de esos dos, esperando a que estuviera preparado. Bien, pues ya lo estaba.

_Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Dime ahora mismo, nena,_

_Dime ahora mismo, nena, nena_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Solo di Sí quiero_

_Dime ahora mismo, nena_

_Dime ahora mismo, nena, nena_

Pero ambos seguían en silencio. Victoire, porque sabía que Ted quería preguntárselo antes, lo conocía casi más bien que a sí misma, y lo tenía muy claro. Necesitaba decirle esas tres palabras. Y Ted, porque aún seguía la canción, seguían cantando Mad y él juntos. Aunque los otros cuatro miembros del grupo se habían alejado paulatinamente de la visión de los espectadores, dejándoles ese momento especial a solas. Lo único que dejaba ver que seguían ahí era la música y la voz de Madden, que daba un poco más de dulzura al momento.

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Porque es una noche preciosa_

_Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer_

_Eh, nena_

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo_

— Victoire Weasley, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Entonces se hizo el silencio definitivo. Los chicos Potter no solían ser muy expresivos, estaba claro, y solían tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Pero a Victoire le gustaba que le miraran. Por sí misma, por ellos, no por su familia, pero le gustaba.

— Sí, claro que quiero —susurró, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. Ambos sentían que nadie les miraba, que estaban solos en el mundo. La chica cerró la caja con dulzura, empujándola hacia él, y le agarró del rostro. Un beso suave y dulce. Y eso fue todo, porque se desaparecieron para tener un poco más de intimidad.

—¡Wow! ¡LO HA HECHO! —Esa era Jamindee, que saltaba emocionada, aunque Thomas la controlaba un poco, aunque los cuatro estaban pletóricos, olvidando incluso dónde se encontraban—. Yo seré la madrina.

— ¡NI DE BROMA! ¡Yo propuse la canción!

— Lo que está claro es que yo seré el padrino. Y tú el crío de los anillos, Gordon. Acéptalo —sonrisa burlona, y golpe cariñoso en el hombre de parte del susodicho.

Blaise se acercó, mientras bufaba para sus adentros, hacia el escenario.

— Debido a los sucesos recientes, el grupo descansará un poco más, dado que tenían tres canciones compradas para esta noche, y una de ellas es la que cerrará el evento. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora pasarán nuestros camareros, los Elfos Domésticos, que se han ofrecido a serlo, en vez de ser unos invitados más. Démosles un aplauso —y bajó, con los ojos en blanco.

La chica Smith. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Se había pasado toda una noche llamándola por su nombre, pero había olvidado de nuevo cómo era. ¿Susanne? ¿Susan? Algo por el estilo. Bueno, la chica Smith se le acercaba, contoneando las caderas con seducción, sabiendo que muchas miradas se concentraban en su anatomía.

— Profesor Zabini, mi padre dice que quiere hablar con usted. Venga conmigo — el Slytherin frunció el ceño y la siguió. Ese día se le empezaba a hacer eterno. Ahora recordaba por qué no había venido antes, a pesar de que se lo ofrecieran.

Se dejó caer frente a Zacharias Smith, antaño rubio, que ahora estaba como una bola de billar. Le miró torciendo la cabeza, para después poder burlarse de él con Theo. Con Draco no, porque empezaba a ponerse histérico con que se le iba a caer el pelo.

— Me ha dicho su hija que me necesitaba.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita serpiente envenenada, para acercarte a mi hija en el baile de Navidad? —Enarcó una ceja, mientras comprobaba que tenía experiencia en insultar sin que pareciese que lo hiciera.

— Tu hija me pidió que la acompañase. Tengo testigos, por cierto. Y, _Zach_, no me acerqué a ella. Pasamos un baile, y listo. Sigo siendo profesor. Por cierto, me han comentado que no la va muy bien — 'te lo has ganado por contárselo a tu padre, niñata, sabiendo perfectamente cómo es'.

Se alejó, para volver a su mesa, donde los niños de su vida le esperaban, impacientes. La hora de las transformaciones. Suspiró. Nunca debió haberles malcriado con eso cuando nacieron. Ahora siempre lo esperaban. Y lo harían.

Sacó la varita, y tendió la mano hacia Scorpius.

— Cerca de la mesa no, niños. Tu madre iba a decirlo en cualquier momento, hombrecito, ¿no le has visto la cara?

Los niños se rieron, y se sentaron fuera, mientras el tío Blaise les transformaba cosas comunes en... otras comunes. Pero diferentes. A veces, incluso les transformaba a ellos. Le hacía especial gracia transformar a Scorp en un hurón, solo por la reacción que tenía Draco cuando su hijo se lo contaba, feliz. Y a Theo en una rata. Le daban pánico a su padre, mientras que su madre las adoraba. Una familia peculiar, eso es lo que son esos siete personajes.

Blaise les dejó jugando con animales que surgieron de las rocas, y se incorporó, para ir a caminar un rato. Avisó con el _patronus_ a sus padres, pero no se preocupó demasiado. Trece tenía ya sus añitos como para cuidar de sí mismo y de su primo.

Empezó a caminar detrás de una pareja. Uno era pelirrojo, así que supuso que sería uno más de los Weasley, pero no le reconoció. No, al menos, hasta que vio el cuello de la chica. _La chica Weasley_, de un Weasley en concreto. Era Charlie. Y ella era... ¿quién era? ¿La cantante, o la batería?

Si era la batería, probablemente solo estuvieran hablando como amigos, porque estaba con el Gryffindor. Pero cuando comprobó que Charles le tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia un lateral, frunció el ceño. A lo mejor Gordon era solo una coartada. Y, como gran profesor de Transformaciones que era, se transformó en un mosquito. Claro que necesitó unos minutos para ello, perdiéndose parte de la conversación. Tenía que saber qué pasaba ahí, además de descubrir quién era la chica

—... ¡no entiendo por qué, maldita sea! —se posó sobre el hombro de ella, tras un mechón de pelo.

— Es lo mejor. Para ambos.

— Lie... te vas a ir. Yo me voy a quedar. No veo lógico que sigamos juntos.

— Te quiero. De, te lo he dicho solo una vez. Pero te quiero.

— Y aun así, te marcharás.

— De. Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

— Sería fácil si tu familia lo supiera.

— ¿Fácil? Mi madre lo repetiría mil veces. No se lo creería. ¡¿Tienes 17 años, cómo va a ser fácil?

— Es muchísimo mejor fingir no conocernos apenas, ¿no? ¿Más fácil para quién, Lie? Mis amigos siguen sin saber quién eres, y hablan de ti como el 'enmascarado misterioso'. Jamindee me mira con lástima, porque sabe que sufro. Y no puedo decirle por qué.

— No quiero que vengas conmigo, De. No serías feliz. Y eres feliz con tu grupo. Ellos te quieren, te cuidan, y te pueden abrazar delante de una multitud.

— Pero no me quieren. No de la forma en la que tú dices hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Te quiero, pero no soy feliz así tampoco. Lo fui antes de que alguien supiera esto, pero ¿ahora? Todos saben que era alguien de 7º, así que nos miran a todas con sospecha. Esperan que alguna cometamos el error fatal.

— Zabini lo sabe. O lo sospecha, al menos —suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, y echándose el cabello hacia atrás —. De, al menos durante unos meses, por carta. ¿De acuerdo? Y cuando tengas casa, podrás venir a la mía por Red Flú.

— Vale. ¿Y ahora podré besarte o tampoco, por si acaso alguien nos ve? —Charlie soltó una carcajada, y apoyó la frente en la de ella. Zabini suspiró para su interior y salió volando, para poder comprobar quién era desde el aire.

Pero cuando se besaron, apartó la mirada. Era un momento íntimo, y ya les había robado alguno en ese día. Cuando volvió a mirar, asintió para sí.

Estaba claro.

Voló hacia sus niños, que estaban solos, riéndose a carcajadas, y se volvió a transformar en sí mismo tras unos segundos, sorprendiéndoles, pero ganándose un aplauso.

Cuando vio a Madden volver sola, le sonrió. Y aunque ésta le miró con un poco de sospecha, le devolvió la sonrisa, marchándose a toda prisa.

Charlie había tenido toda la razón, él lo sospechaba. Ahora lo tenía confirmado. No saber algo le producía un poco de desasosiego, como si fuera un ignorante. Ser el otro que lo sabía le hacía sonreír ampliamente. Así que fue lo que hizo al ver volver a Charlie, cinco minutos más tarde.

Era lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba para saber que él sabía quién era _la chica Weasley_.


	11. Años después

**Lo siento. Sé que no tengo perdón alguno, que no merezco ni siquiera que leais este capítulo, pero solo puedo justificarme diciendo que lo hice porque estaba apática. No, eso no, simplemente... no sé, supongo que no sabía por dónde sacar la historia adelante.**

**Pero entonces me puse a leer fics. Más concretamente, los de promethea (en ). Y entonces llegó a mí. ¿Para qué continuar diciendo cosas que no tienen la más mínima importancia, si podemos ir directamente a la parte que todos queréis leer y yo quiero escribir?**

**Así que aquí estoy. Tres meses después, con una excusa muy triste, y un capítulo de estos cortitos. Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, un comentario (:**

Años. Habían pasado años. Tal vez no tantos como parecía, pero a Zabini le pesaba cada uno de ellos como una losa. No porque se conservase peor que antes, sino porque era más mayor y cada vez que estaba con una chica, notaba que empezaba a ser mal visto. Por su edad. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía él de ser un dios del sexo y quelas mujeres le buscasen con desesperación?

Desde aquel día habían pasado… seis años. Scorpius estaba en sexto, sentado en su mesa con chulería. Con la chulería marca Malfoy. Pero no estaba sentado solo, sino que uno de los Potter estaba junto a él, riéndose de algo que había dicho. Una de las cosas que más habían chocado en Hogwarts era esa. Que un Potter y un Malfoy empezaran a ser amigos. Y, cuando más tarde se les unió una Weasley, fueron la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico.

No recordaba que hubiese habido una expectación semejante desde el año anterior. Porque a final de curso se supo todo… Suspiró, mientras esperaba impaciente a que sus últimos alumnos apareciesen por la puerta. Quizás Charlie Weasley y ella creyesen que fue él, pero lo que le dio la pista a todo el mundo fue la canción.

Maldita canción. Siempre que venían, porque todos los años eran la banda de honor para la fiesta de la Victoria, la cantaban. Y le ponía los pelos de punta. No porque no le gustase, todo lo contrario. De hecho, era por eso por lo que se ponía de los nervios. Le gustaba tanto que le daban ganas de explotar.

Valerie. Já. Hubiese sido mejor nombre Charlie para la canción. Cada vez que Madden decía 'ginger hair' le miraba con un mohín de tristeza y felicidad. Era una mezcla extraña. Y entonces los rumores empezaron a correr, y cuando le preguntaron directamente, no pudo más que ponerse roja, tratando de negarlo una y otra vez.

No hizo falta nada más. Y entonces se acabó el curso. Pero ahora estaba en otro, así que cuando por fin comprobó que entraba la Weasley amiga de su ahijado, a toda prisa, cerró las puertas, empezando a hablar tres segundos después. Tiempo mínimo que, comprobado con un cronómetro de esos muggles, necesitaba Weasley para sacar sus cosas y empezar a copiar, a toda prisa, y a la vez haciendo preguntas.

No era tampoco una clase de las que le gustaban, porque era teórica, pero como comprobó que le prestaban atención igual, después de ver que era un gran profesor, empezó a darlas. No mezcladas con práctica, solo de teoría.

Y se sentó en la mesa cuando acabó de dictarlo, con la boca seca y faltando aún unos minutos para finalizar la clase. Momentos que los alumnos reservaban para preguntarle cosas acerca de otros años. Exámenes, alumnos, parejas, profesores… de todo tipo. Y no era un día diferente, pues también le preguntaron.

— ¿Cómo era Madden Kearney de alumna? —No había año que no se hiciese esa pregunta.

— Era Ravenclaw. Trabajadora. Simpática. Poco más puedo decir —se había sentido obligado a recordar ese nombre, y el de todos los miembros del grupo, por las constantes preguntas que le hacían.

— ¿Y lo de que estuviera con Weasley te lo esperabas, profe? —Ese era un Gryffindor. Solo ellos se tomaban el derecho de llamarle de tú sin preguntar siquiera.

— No. Lo sospeché un tiempo. Por su cuello —eso se le había escapado. Y se odiaba por ello, porque lo dijo con un tono que nada tenía de tranquilo, sino más bien… excitado. Nervioso, podía decirse también—. Pero no lo confirmé hasta el último día… como todos.

— He oído que han dejado los escenarios —comentó la Weasley, encogiéndose de hombros, ante la mirada horrorizada de sus compañeros—. Que querían hacer este año algo… diferente. Pero que tenían que prepararlo, que estaría listo el día de Halloween.

— ¡Pero eso es dentro de tres días! —Estalló una Hufflepuff, aterrada por no haberse enterado antes de que iba a suceder algo con su grupo favorito, que lo iban a dejar, y porque lo supiese antes la Gryffindor más asocial del colegio antes que ella.

— Veo que te sabes el calendario, ¡felicidades! —la felicitó burlonamente Scorpius, cuya mirada se retuvo unos instantes en el rostro de Rose, que contenía una sonrisa divertida, pero suave, como si tuviese que ocultarla de algo.

Les dejó salir y él se dirigió pensativo y silencioso hacia la sala de profesores, donde le había pedido Minerva que acudiese al principio del día. Era extraño, porque la vieja directora tenía un brillo de emoción en la mirada y sonreía casi con felicidad, algo que nadie había visto nunca. O al menos, no últimamente.

Y allí se sentó, jugueteando con su varita, sintiéndose abrumado. No, lo contrario a abrumado. Se encontraba apático, sin ganas de hacer nada. Los días en Hogwarts eran entretenidos, no podía decir lo contrario, pero estaba cansado. Necesitaba una emoción diferente a la que le daban las chicas de una noche. ¿Tal vez quería sentar la cabeza? Se sonrió a sí mismo, burlón. Era casi un chiste. ¿Él, en una relación? Jamás.

— Señor Zabini —saludó la mujer, entrando por la puerta que daba a su despacho. Se sentó junto a él, como si fuese a esperar durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

— Minerva. ¿Qué quería?

— Presentarte a la profesora de Dueto. No duelo, no, dueto. Ya lo entenderás cuando aparezca, créeme, sabrás a qué me refiero.

— ¿Por qué presentármela a mí?

— Es joven. Y los profesores jóvenes se sienten siempre más cómodos con los jóvenes, ya sabe. Oh, llegará en un minuto. Tal vez…

Fue interrumpida por una nube de humo saliendo de la chimenea, de la cual salió despedido alguien que tropezó y cayó al suelo, tosiendo.

—… antes. Querida, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, no se preocupe, profesora. Estoy acostumbrada a caer —se rió, quitándose de encima el polvo y pudiendo Zabini contemplarla finalmente.

— Señorita Kearney —susurró, mirándola con sorpresa. Ella dio un respingo al reconocer la voz y sonrió ampliamente, estando a punto de lanzarse a abrazarle, aunque conservaba un poco de rencor en la mirada—. ¿Dueto? ¿De… cantar? —Se giró a Minerva, con el ceño fruncido, viendo a ésta asentir—. Bien. ¿Me acompañará hasta el comedor, comerá por separado…? —Le tendió el brazo, con una sonrisa galante.

— Donde tú me lleves, profe. Me fiaré de tu gusto exquisito.

— Exquisito van a decir que es mi gusto cuando los alumnos vean que me acompañas al comedor, entre risas y sonrisas cómplices —le guiñó un ojo, Madden se rió y se dejó llevar, mientras Zabini blasfemaba en su fuero interno por volver a tener que lidiar con ese cuello tan maravilloso que tenía.


	12. Halloween I

Halloween. Al fin todos sabrían qué sucedía en el colegio, por qué Madden Kearney, ¡la gran voz de _The Five of Switching_!, estaba en Hogwarts. Más aún, por qué tenía esa sonrisa cómplice con el profesor Zabini. Y el motivo por el cual habían dejado los escenarios todos ellos.

La fiesta era en menos de una hora, y los preparativos estaban más que revisados. Blaise, vestido con un traje de chaqueta muggle, conversaba con Scorpius tranquilamente, preguntándole por las chicas. Porque aunque no le había seguido en su afán de ser el hombre que todas deseaban, lo era. A la vez que Potter, por supuesto. Eran los más deseados de todo Hogwarts, siempre detrás de él, por supuesto, pero lo eran.

Y cuando la señorita Weasley, su amiga, se aproximó con un vestido color negro que le sentaba como un guante, se fijó en la mirada de sorpresa de Scorpius, al igual que Albus, que sonrió como si fuese su cumpleaños.

Pero no fue nada comparado a la cara de imbécil que se le quedó a él cuando Madden Kearney bajó las escaleras. Vestido azul, azul con líneas blancas, que le sentaba tan maravillosamente bien con un recogido, que si no se hubiera quedado mirando sus piernas con deseo mal contenido, habría deshecho de broma para no ver su cuello, como hacía antes en su clase de séptimo.

— Profe, está usted guapísimo. Felicite al sastre —le guiñó un ojo, pero no se paró junto a ellos, sino que avanzó hasta el Gran Comedor y cerró la puerta tras ella, como si quisiera ocultar algo.

— Tío Blaise, si no has estado ya con ella es que has perdido tu don.

— ¿Qué dices, niñato consentido? Yo no quiero estar con la señorita Kearney, entre otras cosas, porque fue mi alumna.

— Ni que eso te hubiera entorpecido en otros momentos… —masculló por lo bajo, marchándose junto a Rose y Albus, que bromeaban con esa confianza que solo se puede tener si, además de primos, sois mejores amigos.

— Yo te recomiendo que te adelantes, Malfoy. No eres el único que va a ver su hermosura —y, tras decirlo, se marchó en busca de su pareja, que como era ya costumbre, era una alumna de último año, esta vez de Hufflepuff, porque era lo suficientemente segura de sí misma como para atreverse a pedírselo.

—El baile debió haber empezado hace ya media hora, profesor.

El quinto o sexto del último minuto que se lo decía. La gente empezaba a impacientarse y él estaba a punto de sacar su varita y convertirle en una salsera, cuando al fin la puerta se abrió. De dentro salía humo. Un humo que mezclaba colores en el aire. Un humo que era de esos característicos de…

— Bienvenidos seáis, muchachos, a vuestra primera clase de Dueto —esa no era la voz de Kearney. Era la de Lupin, estaba seguro. Pero, hasta donde él sabía, estaba en su luna de miel con la Weasley rubia.

— ¿Una… clase? ¿Ahora? —No eran pocas las voces que tenían un matiz de disgusto, desagrado o incluso asco.

— Pasen los profesores, por favor, van a ser los jueces. Porque no solo será una clase, será su primer concurso. Qué tiempos aquellos en los que montábamos nuestros concursos, ¿verdad _Bear_?

— Muy cierto es eso, _Eagle_. Aunque también podríamos llamarlo audiciones, porque lo que buscabas eran las mejores voces de todo Hogwarts. Voces, manos, y mejores compañeros. Suerte que dijiste que sí cuando me tocó.

Y, con esa charla tan entretenida y (casi) privada, los alumnos dejaron de mostrarse disgustados para cambiar por una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Entraron casi corriendo cuando por fin supieron quienes eran, al menos así lo hizo la gran mayoría, nerviosos.

Blaise silbó de admiración al ver que habían decorado el Gran Comedor como si fuese algo muggle, un lugar donde la gente, por parejas, cantaría algo. En los lugares donde estaban ya situados ellos dos, por supuesto, con sonrisas idénticas, sonrisas verdaderas, sonrisas cómplices, sonrisas que llevaba sin ver mucho tiempo.

Se acercó a ellos, dejando a su acompañante con sus amigas, chillando de felicidad. Teddy Lupin le abrazó según le vio, y Madden le sonrió tan ampliamente que sintió que su corazón dejaba de ser Slytherin para ser Hufflepuff.

— Pensé que eras la única profesora —comentó, mirando de reojo a Madden, mientras fingía controlar que los alumnos no se exaltasen.

— Dueto. Dos. Pero Vic y Ted necesitaban su luna de miel. Ahora ya se quedará aquí conmigo, al menos hasta que a Vic le dejen sus padres mudarse a Hogsmeade, que será cuando ambos se vayan allá y me quede la habitación para mí sola —sonreía de nuevo, y unas pequeñas arrugas surgían a ambos lados de su boca y de sus ojos. Arrugas de felicidad, aunque se notaban algunas de tristeza alrededor de sus labios y en su frente, pero no preguntó. No era un amigo, era su antiguo profesor.

— Entonces, empezamos. Todos vuestros —y Blaise se retiró junto a los demás profesores, que observaban con curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

— Lo dicho, bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de Dueto. Yo soy la profesora Kearney y él el profesor Lupin. Al contrario de lo que piensa mucha gente, la música es magia. Una magia diferente, una magia que viene contigo. Todos tenemos música en nuestro cuerpo, en nuestra alma. Es algo que tenemos que aprender a controlar, porque no es fácil sacarla de nuestro interior. Pero una vez está bajo tu dominio… puedes hacer lo que quieras con una única nota, pero solo si es vocal —y Teddy le arrebató el micrófono, dejando que ella entonara un Sol, mientras movía una mano. Todos se deshicieron en aplausos cuando destrozó una mesa, mientras ella volvía a tomar el micrófono—. No es fácil. Dudo que cualquiera de vosotros sea capaz de lograrlo al finalizar este curso, pero el hecho de no conseguirlo no es malo en sí. En esta clase se espera de vosotros que acabéis controlando vuestras respiraciones y vuestra voz en cualquier situación.

— La profesora Kearney es la que os enseñará a dominar el poder de vuestra voz, mientras que yo lo haré con la respiración y la voz. Y como no se puede ir a ningún sitio sin saber con qué tipo de alumnos cuentas, decidimos, siempre con el apoyo de la directora McGonagall, que no había mejor momento que en una fiesta. No vamos a perder más días de clases absurdamente, pues ya hemos tardado mucho en empezar. No vais a tener tampoco mucho tiempo para estar en el escenario, es simplemente una frase. Y cuando terminéis de cantarla, podéis hacer lo que se hace en una fiesta… divertirse, bailar y disfrutar de tu pareja.

— Así que, por favor, los alumnos de séptimo, que se aproximen.


End file.
